Tom Fletcher
'''Thomas "Tom" Edward Fletcher '''was the first husband of Pippa Ross and the father of Christopher Fletcher. He's also the adoptive father of Sally Fletcher and the adoptive grandfather of Pippa Saunders. He and his wife, Pippa had fostered many children, like their adoptive daughter, Sally, Frank Morgan, Bobby Simpson, Carly Morris, Steven Matheson, and Lynn Davenport. Storylines Tom originally lived in the city with his wife, Pippa. As Pippa had rheumatic fever as a child her heart had been weakened, and had been warned that if she fell pregnant there was a good chance the strain would kill her. Tom had a vasectomy to stop her from falling pregnant, but the two were desperate to become parents and decided to start fostering. They receive their first charge in 1978 in the form of an eight-year-old tearaway named Frank Morgan, whose parents Les and Helena are a criminal and an alcoholic, respectively. Mr. Jarvis of the Department of Child Services warns Frank is difficult but the Fletchers are able to provide a stable home for him. Ten years later, Frank is still living with the Fletchers and they have since taken on four more children; Carly Morris, Steven Matheson, Lynn Davenport, and Sally Fletcher. Following Tom's 40th birthday, his boss informs him he has been retrenched. Jarvis worries about the children's welfare but the Fletchers are determined not to lose them so they sell the house, pack up and move to the coastal town of Summer Bay. Shortly after the Fletchers arrive, Tom and Pippa purchase Summer Bay House and the Caravan Park from Alf Stewart, who had lived there with his late wife, Martha, and their daughter, Roo. They quickly make friends in the community including park tenants Floss and Neville McPhee and local shopkeeper Ailsa Hogan. Tom makes an enemy of neighbour Donald Fisher after he and Pippa foster local tearaway Bobby Simpson. Fisher sets about making life difficult for Tom, who struggles find to work. Tom has a small stroke of luck when Mervin Baldivis is able to put a good work in for him working on the road gang for Sam Barlow. Tom and Barlow butt heads when Barlow makes an off-hand remark about Carly's recent rape trauma leading to a fight at work and Tom quits after. However, Tom is promoted to foreman and Barlow is demoted to waste detail. After Carly's embarrassment over Tom's job, he feels hurt. However the Macklin family open the Sands Resort and Tom takes a job there. Further good news arrives when Pippa learns she is pregnant despite Tom's vasectomy. The couple worry Pippa may die during childbirth but decide to take risk. Pippa is healthy and they celebrate the birth of their newborn son, Christopher. Work soon begins to take its toll on Tom and he collapses following a stroke and is hospitalised for a number of weeks. Following his recovery, Tom and Pippa's marriage faces a testing time in the next year when Zac Burgess a shark hunter makes a play for Pippa and rumours of an affair are spread around. However, Zac is driven out of town after his behaviour is exposed and Tom and Pippa reconcile. While driving back from a football game with Bobby, Steven and Sophie Simpson, Tom suffers a second stroke and crashes the car. Paramedics try to revive him but Tom dies, leaving the family devastated. 18 years later, Tom reappears as a vision to Sally when she suffers a near-death experience after a second stabbing at the hands of Johnny Cooper. He shows Sally a vision of the Bay if she dies and an alternate reality where her long-lost twin brother Miles Copeland is murdered by Johnny instead. Tom also shows Sally a glimpse into future which reveals Cassie Turner has contracted HIV and tells if she does return someone else will die. This is prophetic as Sally's friend Dan Baker dies shortly after. When Sally recovers, she tells Pippa about the vision and she is sceptical, but she still somewhat believes her. Alf also believes her, as he had been through a similar experience when he saw visions of Ailsa after her death during a brain tumour he was suffering from. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Characters